


Batter & Dough

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow wakes up to find James in the kitchen, stress baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter & Dough

Qrow woke shivering and realized he had kicked off the blankets sometime during the night. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem - James was like a living furnace - but Qrow was alone; the other half of the bed was empty and cold.

Qrow let his hand drift over to rest against James’ pillow and frowned. It wasn’t like James to just leave in the middle of the night without waking Qrow.

He rolled out of bed, dragging one of James’ shirts over his head when he paused and sniffed the air. Cinnamon, chocolate, and apples. Realization hit Qrow and he scrubbed a hand through his hair before padding out of the room, not bothering with pants or shoes; James’ shirt was more than long enough.

The apartment was completely dark, except for the kitchen, which blazed with light. Qrow wondered in, sniffing enthusiastically.

The counter tops were covered with trays upon trays of cookies, and something that looked suspiciously like an apple pie. Qrow snagged one of the cookies – extra chocolate chip – and leaned against the counter to watch James.

James was stirring something in a pot. His movements were slow and steady, but he was frowning and there was a tension between his shoulders that made it clear he wasn’t far from flinging the pot at the wall.

Qrow ate another cookie, making little noises of appreciation to let James know he was there. James didn’t say anything, he barely even looked at Qrow, but he did stop stirring the pot long enough to open the fridge and pull out a glass of milk that he set down in front of Qrow, before going back to the pot.

“That bad, huh?” Qrow asked after he’d made his way through three more cookies.

James grumbled and tilted the pot over a bowl, letting the liquid trickle out. He set the pot down and went to one of the other bowls close to the stove. “They keep assigning new recruits missions they aren’t ready for,” he growled, and then upended the bowl of dough onto the floured counter top. He kneaded it viciously for several long minutes, and Qrow watched silently as James’ muscles shifted under his skin.

James set the dough back in the bowl when he was finished and covered it with a towel before just standing there, staring at the stove.

Qrow pushed away from the counter to press himself up against James’ back. His arms wrapped James’ waist and, after a slight hesitation, James covered Qrow’s hands with his own.

“Want to talk about it?” Qrow asked quietly, and James shook his head. “Ok,” Qrow said, and rubbed his cheek along James’ back.

They stood together in the silence, the smell of cookies and pies surrounding them, until the timer started buzzing. James stirred and Qrow unhooked his hands from around his waist.

James turned around and kissed the top of Qrow’s head. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Anytime,” Qrow said, and stole another cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
